


Разделение властей

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Food, Gen, Growing Up, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Само собой, когда Джин говорит Ямапи, что он будет самостоятельно жить в Америке шесть месяцев, Ямапи уверен, что ослышался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделение властей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velya-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velya-kun).
  * A translation of [checks and balances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12196) by acchikocchi. 



Ямапи много думает о таких вещах, как Взросление и Как Стать Настоящим Взрослым. Джину же, наоборот, не терпится вырасти, но он упрямо цепляется за детство: в том, что тебе 20-и-выше, но на тебе не лежит никакой ответственности, есть свои привилегии. Ямапи мечется между желанием жить самостоятельно, как настоящий взрослый, и желанием помогать своей матери, как достойный сын. Джин мечется, потому что хочет свою собственную квартиру и чтобы его мама помогала ему со стиркой.

Само собой, когда Джин говорит Ямапи, что он будет самостоятельно жить в Америке шесть месяцев, Ямапи уверен, что ослышался.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, как сварить яйцо, - тупо произносит он. Он не может отойти от шока, когда наконец понимает, о чём говорит Джин.

Джин пожимает плечами.

\- Это не может быть так сложно, верно? Я просто никогда по-настоящему не пытался научиться готовить, поэтому я этого ещё не умею.

Он скрещивает руки на груди. Ямапи считает, что повод не стоит того, чтобы из-за него прямо сейчас ругаться, к тому же в самом худшем случае Джин всегда может питаться в Макдональдсе, пока не купит приличную рисоварку.

\- Дело не в этом, - вместо этого говорит он. - Ты... как ты найдёшь квартиру? Ты же совсем не знаешь Лос-Анжелес, говорят, там очень опасно.

\- У меня есть знакомые, - прерывает его Джин. - Подруга моей мамы переехала туда с семьёй, так что она попросит их показать мне всё. - Он ухмыляется. - У них сын как раз моего возраста. Надеюсь, он знает хорошие клубы.

Он хочет стереть эту глупую ухмылку с лица Джина.

\- Это не каникулы, - говорит он, - ты разве не понимаешь? Там не будет никого, на кого ты мог бы положиться, тебе придётся делать всё самому, и если ты где-то напортачишь - тебе придётся заткнуться и жить с этим, потому что ты не сможешь прибежать домой к мамочке.

\- Никуда я не убегаю, - Джин начинает говорить громче. - Я же взрослый, верно? Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

\- Но ты не понимаешь, - сердясь, начинает Ямапи, - никто из нас не сможет помочь тебе...

\- Мне не нужна ничья помощь!

За этим следует длинная пауза. Ямапи, наверное, выглядит ровно так, как он себя чувствует, потому что выражение лица Джина моментально меняется с рассерженного на виноватое. Но всё равно - Джин молчит.

У Ямапи першит в горле.

\- Я знаю, что не нужна.

Этого достаточно, чтобы смыть последние следы злости и боли. Джин смотрит на Ямапи, а в каждой чёрточке его лица светится мольба.

\- Я просто хочу сделать что-то, чего я хочу. Хотя бы один раз. Пока я не вырасту.

\- С тобой всё будет в порядке. - У Ямапи першит в горле. - Просто я волнуюсь, потому что. Потому что. - У него есть тысячи слов, которые могут заполнить паузу, но ни одним из них не описать то, что между ними происходит.

\- Это потому, что ты превращаешься в старика, - предполагает Джин, отчего Ямапи начинает смеяться.

\- Нет, глупый, - объясняет он. - Потому что я думаю, что если ты начнёшь "серьёзно" учиться готовить, ты спалишь весь дом.

Джин сужает глаза.

\- Вот увидишь, - говорит он. - Может вместо этого я стану шеф-поваром. Я вернусь, открою известный ресторан, и все захотят туда ходить. - "А тебя я туда не пущу" имеет в виду он.

\- Может ты будешь травить своих клиентов.

\- Заткнись! - Джин бросает в Ямапи подушку, чем эффективно убивает любые шансы на продолжение взрослого разговора.

Когда Джин открывает подарок, который Ямапи всучил ему перед отъездом, внутри рисоварка.


End file.
